Kage Ichiro
is one of the main characters of [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. He is the prince of the Shadow Kingdom who ran away after the Light Kingdom was destroyed. His Jewel Heart is the Grey Spinal. Appearance Ichiro is a teen boy of average height with short, messy blonde hair with a fringe above his right eye and abnormal dull redhttp://www.colorhexa.com/a91919 eyes with somewhat pale skin. He is noted to be quite a handsome young man, often proven by the admiring gaze of passerby female students. Ichiro wears a white sleeved shirt under a black vest with a row of four silver buttons, a dark red tie with silver just below the tie's knot, and a black coat. He wears grey pants and black boots. He sometimes wears a white scarf along with this outfit. You may also see him wearing baggy brown pants with a red shirt and a grey blue jacket. Sometimes he usually wears multicolored hoodies. In his original form, the colour of his hair is black and his eyes are a brighter shade of red. He wears a fancy white shirt underneath a black blazer with two rows of four gold buttons, a gold brooch attached with red lace, black pants, shoes, and black gloves. He also wears a cape. Clothing Style ''To be added. Personality Ichiro greatly distrusts most adults and people older then him, feeling that most of them are insincere and manipulative due to his childhood. He has a reserved, quiet, and mysterious personality, but is very much a typical child his age, being taken care of with no memory of his parents. He has a tuff time expressing his feelings and is unsociable with people, despite this, Ichiro is shows to be very thoughtful towards others and cares deeply for his friends. When he arrives on earth he enrols into Yusei Middle School as a first year student and is quickly referred to as "Prince" at school. Ichiro appears to be very popular, with some secret admirers, and haters, with his unusually close relationship with Yukimura Aiko. Along with being the prince of the Shadow Kingdom, he never liked seeing people suffer and gained a sense of opposing his older brother but could not do so. Personal Information * Full Name:' '''Ichiro Kage * '''Japanese':' '影一郎 * Birthday:' '''November 3 * '''Zodiac':' '''Scorpio * '''Birthplace':' '''Shadow Kingdom * '''Nationality':' '''Japanese * '''Height':' '''156 cm * '''Weight':' '''49 kg * '''Blood Type':' '''AB * '''Species': Human (with special abilities) * Occupation:' '''Student * '''Class':' '''1-A * '''Favourite Food': Bento * Least Favourite Food:' '''Tomatoes Fears/Weaknesses Skills Abilities '''Shadow Manipulation '- Ichiro has the ability to control and manipulate shadows. He is able hide or travel through them, making himself enter his own dimension, that can or cannot be transparent to the real world. This power is seen in Episode 1, when Ichiro travels into a guards shadow to get to a different location in the castle and when he makes Aiko and himself invisible to human eyes by travelling in a transparent shadow dimension. His eyes start to glow whenever he uses this power. Eyes '''- Ichiro can see the inner part of a person's Jewel Heart when corrupted, which helps with identifying the person's wish, this also results in his eyes starting to glow a brighter shade of red. Songs Ichiro's voice actor, '''Ono Kensho, has participated in zero image songs for the character he voices. Duets To be added. Etymology - Kage means "shadow" in Japanese, a reference to his kingdom's name, the Shadow Kingdom, and his power, which is the ability to control shadows. - The meaning of Ichiro is "first son". This was traditionally a name given to the first son, though according to the series Prism Pretty Cure! Ichiro is the second son. Nicknames or - Trivia * Ichiro is the first male protagonist in the franchise. * Ichiro is the second Pretty Cure helper that has powers and uses them in fights. * He is the 4th boy to have many girls like him followed by Fujimura Shougo, Masumune Ouji, and Irie. * Ichiro is the first male main character who knows the Pretty Cure's secrets, despite not being a Cure. * He is the first character to find out the Cures' identities in this series. ** Ichiro is the fourth so far to learn the Cures' true identities throughout the franchise, after Chinen Miyuki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Sagara Seiji from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Nanase Yui from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * He is the 18th character (main or supporting) to be royalty. ** He is also the third prince character, after Prince Kanata and Tarte. * He has the same first name with Yotsuba Ichiro, Alice's grandfather. Links To be added. References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:User:CureInfinity1